River Trouble
River Trouble is fourth episode of Eridanium Chronicles (or) bonus episode. Plot Vulkanus found out about Eridanus and everything. So, he stormed off to Planet Eridanium and captured Eridanus. However, he was able to sent a distress message to Ben. Vulkanus took all the items except for the Rock and The Hard Place. Ben came to rescue but when he came, Eridanus and Vulkanus was gone. However, without the presence of Eridanus, the world's water was gone. Vulkanus dressed himself with Island Crown and Leviathan's Memory. He controlled the waters and blew the Planets into a strange wormhole. Ben attacked Vulkanus only to be drifted away with the waves. Hydaspes helped Gwen and Kevin to fight Metron and a Techadon robot. Ben changed into Charybdis to fight Vulkanus. Eridanus broke free and bend the water. Thanatos appeared and attacked Vulkanus but unable to get the Crown which has already mingled with Vulkanus. Ben changed into Insectelligence and transformed into Ultimate Insectelligence. He used his dance of thunder and was able to shock Vulkanus. Vulkanus was transformed due to the corruption of the Island Crown and was transformed into Heptaporos, the evil spirit who had been sealed in the Crown. Heptaporos summoned a huge wave and captured Gwen and Kevin and stored them into an Ice Dungeon. He created two minions, Aias and Asopos. The two minions charged against Thanatos and Ben. Thanatos sealed him with his Scythe while Ben changed into Charybdis and froze Asopos. When he realized that the two minions are frozen, he merged the two minions into one, Aiasopor. Ben had an idea. He called Eridanus to bend the water in circles. It surronded Heptaporos and Aiasopor. Ben changed into NRG who burned the water and caused it to evaporate. Later, the particles in the water changed turbulently and explode shocking and blinding Aiasopor and Heptaporos. Aiasopor was evaporated and gone. Heptaporos remained. Thanatos attacked Heptaporos's chest (where the jewel of the Island Crown is located). Heptaporos angered unleashed a wave of shock but the Island Crown's purity started to rise. Heptaporos was gone after a flash. Vulkanus returned. He asked what happened. Ben explained that the power unleashed every thing to drown. Ben took the Island Crown. Eridanus appeared and said he must wear it to be the savior of the world. The Crown's power emerged and Ben freed everything from wetness and the sun shone. Zeszon told him that it was really really stupid but he was proud. Ben asked where Etoile is, but where is he? Aliens Used *Fire Lizard *Charybdis *Insectelligence *Ultimate Insectelligence *Swampflame *NRG *Freezer Quotes *Gwen (sarcastically): Oh great, we are in an ice dungeon again! *Kevin: I wonder if there are any ice dragons. *Heptaporos in Vulkanus: Your efforts are futile, I'll rule the Universe and 23 dimensions! *Ben: Oh god, I just thought Vulkany was a kid or baby man. *Charybdis: We are going have some serious tempestuous commotion! Get it? Seriously tempestuous commotion *Thanatos and Eridanus: (In silence) *Charybdis: Whatever, lets just keep fighting. Trivia *Kevin's reference may be to the MMORPG Dungeons and Dragons. *Heptaporos made a quote to Warcraft "NO crafts can stop the Blizzard Warcraft of mine!". *Etoile's disappearance will be revealed in the next episode, "Feudal Lords and Warlocks". Category:Eridanium Chronicles Episode